Hasta que te conocí
by Vivis99
Summary: [[Inspirado en la canción de Maná]]...Todo habia sido un juego... todo ese tiempo habia sido un juguete para llenar la soledad y eso a él no loe gustaba... creia que no se daria cuenta... pero él no era ningún tonto y no volveria a amar de esa misma manera... pesimo summary... hecho por Vivis99... mi primer ¿Marlás?


Hasta que te conocí.

Holiguiiss mi gente... esto viene un **song-fic.** eso me agrada... la canción es hermosa en mi gusto... siempre me ha gustado Maná... pero antes se llamaban el Sombreo Verde... si lo se raro... y no solo eso... cuando no eran famosos aun, daban presentaciones en el hotel Rosita... un hotel de aquí... Este fic. esta hecho de decepción Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta que te conocí.<strong>_

_No sabía de tristezas, _

_ni de lágrimas, ni nada, _

_que me hicieran llorar... _

Se encontraba solo en una cantina, pensando en el pasado, quería más tequila y decidió pedirla, llamo al barman y para su sorpresa era una chica, una chica de cabellos azabaches largos, ojos rojos como la misma sangre que palpitaba su corazón y la piel tan pálida:

**-¿Otro amigo?-**pregunto, su corazón palpito al mil por hora al oír su voz, asistió tímidamente**-Ok, me llamó Marcelinne Abader... y ¿tu?-**lo dijo en tono sensual tomando la mano del muchacho.

**-Nicolás Petrikov-**dijo un poco nervioso, intentando no tartamudear su nombre.

**-Bien, ¿quieres ver un truco?-**pregunto la joven mirando en dirección a la puerta de salida, donde se encontraba su ex-novio Ash retorciendo de celos por hablar con ese candente muchacho de cabellos morenos y ojos como el café tostado profundo, sin olvidar su piel morena clara.

**-¿De que es el truco?-**al decir eso, la azabache sonrió de manera traviesa.

_Yo sabía de cariño, _

_de ternura.. _

_Porque a mí desde pequeño, _

_eso me enseñó mamá... _

_eso me enseñó mamá... _

Como si fuera juego de niños, agarro cartas de predecir futuro, empezó a revolver las cartas volteadas, pidió que tomara 3 cartas, él movió la mano y toco 3 cartas al azar, ella las voltio y se pudo ver las imágenes, la primera imagen se podía contemplar un corazón alado, la segunda se podía decir el mismo corazón solo que con una espada, la sangre caí en una copa de plata y la tercera imagen se veía el mismo corazón, pero vendado:

**-¿Que significa?-**pregunto el moreno.

**-En la primera imagen del corazón alado, significa encontrar el amor...-**lo miro, él sonrió.

_Eso y muchas cosas más... _

Tomó un sorbo de su tequila, la azabache tomo dos vasos de tequila y las lleno de tequila, le dio una al joven y la otra para ella:

**-Brindó por este joven, que es su primer trago legal-**dijo de manera muy divertida, el se sonrojo.

**-¿Que edad tienes Marcy?-**pregunto el moreno.

**-Tengo 28-**dijo sin darle importancia.

_Yo jamás sufrí, yo jamás lloré, _

_yo era muy feliz, _

_yo vivía muy bien... _

**-Ruca, me ganas por 10 años-**dijo divertido.

**-¿Y eso que?-**pregunto molesta, chocando los vasos de tequila y bebiendo con apuro.

**-Es que tu tienes 28 y yo 18, somos completamente opuestos-**dijo el muchacho mirando su vaso vacío.

**-¿Eso crees?-**pregunto la chica acercándose más al joven.

**-Sí, e-eso creó-**tartamudeo por el acercamiento repentino de la chica.

_Hasta que... te conocí... _

_vi la vida con dolor, _

_no te miento fui feliz, _

_aunque con muy poco amor... _

Un beso se posó en sus labios morenos, sintió demasiadas emociones mezcladas, sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban, quería sentir ese beso más profundo, sintió como las manos de ella se posaban en su cabellera, jugando con dedos traviesos los rizos morenos de el joven.

_Y muy tarde comprendí, _

_que no te debía amar... _

_porque ahora pienso en ti, _

_más que ayer, mucho más _

Llegaron al departamento de ella, cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron al sofá, sin poder tomar un respiro de besarse, ella tenia con su piernas acorralando el tórax grueso y bien formado del joven. Él tenia sus manos en su cadera, pero poco a poco se iban más abajo, mientras la calentura de los dos aumentaba, para que contar lo que hicieron en el sofá tan detallado, solo les podría decir que le beso más abajo del ombligo el joven.

_Yo vivía tan distinto, _

_algo hermoso, algo divino, _

_lleno de felicidad, _

_yo sabía de alegrías, _

Ella lo tenia que aceptar, se volvió su juguete para olvidarse del cretino y arrogante de su ex-novio, ese joven era candente y más que su ex-novio, casi todos los Viernes era lo mismo, él la recogía de la cantina y se iban al departamento:

**-Marcelinne, me gustas mucho...-**dijo con tono un poco nervioso.

**-¿Ah?-**lo miró, el chico tenia las mejillas color carmín, un color que le atraía mucho.

_la belleza de la vida, _

_pero no de soledad, _

_pero no de soledad, _

_eso y muchas cosas más. _

Sintió unas manos en su cadera, él ya la había explorado tantas veces que parecía costumbre, pero porque ella se sonrojo, sintió sus labios, un sabor inexplicable le apareció, sentía algo por ese muchacho, era amor, le gustaba todo de él, su sonrisa de niño, sus ojos tostados cafés, el cabello rizado moreno y la manera en como la despertaba. Ya no lo quería como un simple juego, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, solo a él, porque su juego sucio se volvió amor.

_Hasta que te conocí... _

_vi la vida con dolor, _

_no te miento fui feliz _

_aunque con muy poco amor _

Sentía una rica sensación al saber que la penetraba, sentía su cuerpo arder por la calentura que le provocaba ese "niño", ya que hacía lo llamaba, sintió su provocativa boca en su oreja, cuchicheando y soplando dejándola la piel china, empezó a morder de su oreja y cada vez más abajo, ella soltó un nombre, pero no era él del joven, ella pensaba que no la había oído, pero al parecer se equivocó.

_Y muy tarde comprendí, _

_que no te debía amar... _

_porque ahora pienso en ti, _

_más que ayer, mucho más _

Al terminar el día, fue en busca de la respuestas de el ¿por qué ella gimió ese nombre?, al saber su pregunta respondida, no se contento, ese nombre era de ese tipo, ese tipo tan desagradable que había sido su ex-novio, al fin cayo en la temible conclusión, que él era solo un juego, un juego incipido, que solo era un estúpido por haberle dado el corazón a un ser que lo usaba como juguete.

Fue al departamento y empezó a empacar, sintió la furia en su sangre, pero la tristeza y la soledad lo acompañaban, no le volvería a abrir su corazón a nadie más, era un ingenuo:

**-Nick, ¿Que haces?-**pregunto la pálida saliendo de la ducha, solo tenia una bata puesta.

**-Me harte de tu estúpido juego de mierda, me largo...-**dijo el joven castaño siguiendo empacando.

**-Nick, ¿De que hablas amor?-**le toco el hombro.

_**-Ahora quiero que me digas.. si valió o no la pena.. el haberte conocido porque no te creo más-**_al fin termino las maletas y se fue directo a la puerta.

**-Nick, no te vayas, se lo que hice estuvo muy mal y no debí...-**sollozaba, realmente se había enamorado de él.

_**-Y es que tu fuiste muy mala si muy mala conmigo por eso no te quiero no te quiero ver jamás -**_era el colmo no quería saber nada de ella, había jugado con su corazón y eso lo detestaba.

**-Por favor, perdóname, vuelve, te necesito...-**lloraba y eso era triste, pero el daño ya estaba hecho haciendo que el chico la miraba con frialdad y no con su típica ternura de "niño".

_**-Vete! vete! vete, salte de mi pena vete, no te quiero no te quiero ver jamás!-**_encendió el motor, dejando a la chica llorando en la entrada, dejando la silueta del atardecer y el recuerdo amargo de su juego.

* * *

><p>Vero:Terminamos...<p>

Vivis:Este OC es frío por esa razón...

Yo:Maldito sea, la hicimos igual que su alterno, ¡No quieren entregar el corazón!...

Las tres:Dejen Reviews...


End file.
